


Ground Fighting

by MiwAuturu



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Shipping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiwAuturu/pseuds/MiwAuturu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy and Nick keep practicing their control tactics together once they're partners, what happens when it's time to practice ground fighting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ground Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless and I do not apologize.

Nick finished putting his uniform into his locker before grabbing his training clothes out of it. It was Friday, and he had just gotten off of work, but his day wasn’t quite done yet. Only a couple weeks after he had graduated, Judy had started insisting they practice their control tactics at least once a week together. Nick had resisted at first, but Judy had insisted. He had to admit, after a few weeks of it, he had grown to like it. Besides, it really was a good habit to get into. Plus it was kind of nice practicing on someone close to his size, relatively speaking of course.

Judy was already waiting for him when he showed up in the gym, running on the treadmill to get herself warmed up. This time on a Friday they had the place to themselves, everyone was either getting off shift and heading home, to the bar or to grab supper, and the night shift was just starting, and weren’t spending time in the gym.

“Hey fluff!” Nick called, getting her attention.

Noticing that her sparring partner had arrived, she slowed the treadmill down and hopped off, wiping some sweat from her fur with her towel. Nick did his best not to inhale too deeply right near her. Something about her when she was all sweaty like this, it made him want to just dig his nose in and take a deep whiff.  

“Nick, what on earth are you staring at?”

“Huh?” He realized he had been staring out the window as she was talking to him. “Nothing, just lost in thought for a moment there. I have a case on my mind. We can talk about it later. What were you saying?”

"I was saying despite what, three months of this training now? We haven’t practiced our ground fighting at all. Sure, most of it is intended for use against someone of similar size, but I think you’re close enough that we can work it?”

Ground fighting. Rolling around on the ground together. Exactly what Nick wanted to do right now, and also really not. “Ground fighting. Sure, if you don’t think I’ll just be able to buck you right off of me.”

“Oh trust me Nick. I can do more than just hang on. Speaking of which, I thought we’d practice with the mount/guard switch exercise. Whoever is on the bottom is the officer. You can start in my guard, then after two minutes we’ll take a quick breather and switch over.

Nick wasn’t sure he liked the idea of Judy hanging around right near his crotch right at the moment. God, he was in his thirties, why was she able to make him feel like a horny teen? Still, he put on his best smile and nodded “Sure thing, carrots. If you think you can flip me over.”

Judy let herself fall onto her back, opening up her legs to let Nick slide into guard. “Come on then. Let’s find out.”

Nick did his absolute best not to think about what other options the position invited as he dropped to his knees and got into position. He started to fake-pummel her, simulating an attacker, when she suddenly wrapped her legs around his back and squeezed, pulling him in close. Nick did his best to brace himself with both arms, struggling to keep on top, but she managed to get a hold of his left arm, trapping it hard between their bodies and flipping herself on top of Nick.

The fight was on for real now, Nick wasn’t going to let her stay on top, and he was in the officer position now. He tried bucking his hips to push her body down towards his, but she kept herself upright, still smacking and slapping at his head. When he saw the chance he grabbed one of her arms and pulled, yanking her down so they were chest to chest, trapping the arm. The flip was the hard part. Judy’s legs were short enough that he had trouble trapping it with one of his. She was able to keep herself on top, even as Nick tried pushing to one side, then the other.

He was desperately running out of time on the clock, and he didn’t want Judy’s to be the only successful flip. He suddenly went for an unexpected surprise, pulling Judy in close, he kissed her lips. The brief moment of confusion let him flip her onto her back, putting him back in her guard right before their two minutes were up.

Nick grinned down at Judy’s prone form. It had taken him longer, but he had managed to flip her. Judy meanwhile still seemed surprised at the kiss.

"You intend to use that tactic every time you get stuck on the bottom, Wilde?"

“Every time? Nah. But if I ever end up wrestling a cute bunny out on the streets, I’ll know what to do.”

Judy seemed a little overly quick in changing the subject after that. “Alright. You start in guard this time. And no trickery, it doesn’t help our practice.”

Nick lifted his hands apologetically and lay down on the ground, opening his legs and letting Judy get into position this time. He felt a little better this way, the size difference helped him more when he started defensively. As soon as the timer started he did the same as Judy did to him, trying to pull her in with his legs. She seemed to offer a little more of a fight than he had, and he struggled to roll the both of them over, but after some jockeying for position, he managed to get upright in her mount.

Little bunny she was, he thought for sure he had this one in the bag, but a strong buck from her hips and legs pushed him over so he had to support himself. He tried grabbing at her arms and stalling, but she was good, managing to roll them both back over again. Nick struggled from beneath, trying to grab at her to pull her down and flip both of them over. He felt something in his paw so he tugged, pulling in tight with his legs too.

He heard the rip, but was already in the process of flipping back over, so he didn’t realize what had happened until he was staring down at Judy. Apparently his claws had caught the cotton of her shirt, which made enough of a hole so that when he yanked, it had ripped open. He was staring down, open-mouthed at her naked upper body one second, then the next he was staring up at it, Judy finding the time to flip him back over just before their two minute timer ended, leaving her on top.

“I thought I said no more dirty tricks Nick.”

“I-I swear Judy, I didn’t mean to do that. I am so sorry.”

“Hey, remember the academy, no apologizing. Makes for a bad habit, and we want positive re-” Judy paused, looking down as she felt something pressing against her abdomen. “Nick, is that… what I think it is?”

Nick covered his face with his hands “Oh god, I’m so sorry, it’s the rolling around with each other, and the way you smell right now, and just this whole position, I can’t stop it from WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

Nick looked down, shocked to see Judy having slipped his pants low enough that his semi-hard shaft was free from the confines of his underwear.

“Relax Nick, I’m curious, I’ve never seen what a fox looks like before.”

“Somebody could walk in on us any moment, carrots! This is crazy!”

 “We’ve got the whole place to ourselves, when have our Friday trainings ever been interrupted? Besides, this here says that you’re more than a little curious about what a bunny is like. Plus ‘The way I smell’? There’s something there Nick.”

Nick’s policy of never letting others see they get to you was pretty shattered right now as he watched his friend and partner slowly rubbing his shaft with her hand, feeling himself quickly stiffening up to his full length.

“But you’re right, Nick. Best if we don’t risk too much. Guess we’ll just have to get to the meat of it quickly.”

She slid her own pants off as she stood up, leaving just the tattered sleeves and back of her exercise shirt on. She angled herself so that her visibly wet slit was right over his cock. Nick just stared in shock as she started to lower herself down onto him. His head tilted back and eyes closed. She was hot, and wet, and tight, and it had been so long since he had been with anyone.

He let himself stop thinking. Grabbing onto her hips, he helped slowly guide her down, feeling every inch of her surround every inch of him until their hips were flush. He grabbed hold of her, pulling her down to his chest so that he could kiss her. As their lips met, he inhaled deeply through his nose. She smelt earthy, but there was also an underlying sweet or fruitiness to her scent. It was intoxicating, almost to the point where he forgot about the sex, just wanting to hold her close and take it in.

Judy, had other plans though. She broke free of the kiss, slowly lifting her hips free. Nick groaned, her vicelike pussy feeling like it just didn’t want to let him go. When she had almost come entirely free of him she stopped, before slowly letting herself sink back down, Nick’s hands helping to keep her steady.

Another agonizingly slow rise and fall, and Nick realized she was teasing him. “Sorry, Judy, I can’t take it anymore.” Pulling her in close again, he rolled over so he was on top. His hips kept her pace at first, slow, but firm thrusts. Steadily though, he increased the pace.

He could smell her in the air, and he knew their scents were mixing. Even before sex, when they had been rolling around it had been happening. His hips never stopped moving as he leaned in close, breathing deeply, going so far as to lick along the edge of her neck. He heard her make a sudden squeak in pleasure, her pussy briefly tightening, and he knew he had found something she liked.

Being very cautious, he put his jaws over her neck and shoulder, pressing just hard enough that she could feel his sharp teeth pricking her skin. That was it. He felt her squirming and twitching beneath him, her legs tensing as she came. He was getting close to that point too, but he wasn’t quite there yet. Already he could feel his knot forming, but there was no way that he would be able to fit it into her without hurting her. He reached down with one hand to his cock, planning to wrap his hand around it, and old trick most teens learned when exploring themselves. Tricks the body into thinking it had knotted a girl. This left him supporting himself with just one hand though.

He quickly found himself once again on his back, Judy apparently having found her second wind quickly as she was bouncing hard and fast on his shaft, from top to knot. He watched her form for a few seconds, mesmerized by her, but more pressing matters quickly stole his attention away. He was about to cum. He grabbed the base of his shaft and squeezed, hips bucking upwards into the bouncing bunny as he let loose. He could feel her squeezing tight around him as she apparently came a second time.

She collapsed against his chest, both panting heavily, Nick just enjoying her scent as they lay there, trying to recover. Judy broke the silence once they had the chance to catch their breath a little.

“I may have a little confession to make.”

Nick looked up at her in surprise “No, you did not plan for this to happen, did you?”

“I may have hustled you a little bit. I’ve noticed the way you look at me when we’re training, I just… had to find the right reason. And the right time.”

Nick lay his head down on the padded mat, letting out a laugh “Sly bunny.”

“Dumb fox.”

“Yes, well, the whole station will think we’re dumb if we get caught like this. Let’s go shower off. My place after?”


End file.
